hakuoukifandomcom-20200223-history
Chizuru Yukimura
"That flowing, jet-black hair took my breath away. The snow, fluttering, was illumitated by the moon's light as it fell ... like cherry blossoms flowering out of season." Chizuru Yukimura (雪村 千鶴 Yukimura Chizuru) is the main female protagonist in the Hakuōki Shinsengumi Kitan series. She is the narrator of the anime and games. She is a pure-blooded oni, and the only female in the Shinsengumi. After being taken in by the Shinsengumi, she becomes a medic, cook, messenger, and attendant for the organization. Throughout the series, she developes feeling for Toshizo Hijikata and eventually became his lover. In Hakuōki SSL ~Sweet School Life~, she is portrayed as a high school student at Hakuou High School. Appearance Chizuru is a young woman with black hair that stops inches below her shoulders, brown eyes, and her height is around 5'1" (155 cm). She dresses as a boy as directed by Hijikata to avoid any disruption of order in the organization. Chizuru wears an azalea pink shirt and gray pants, and her hair is in a ponytail. In episode 8 and the OVA videos, she dresses as a geisha in a red and green kimono with a gold obi that is tied in a bow in front of her middle. Her hair is done up in a geiko fashion and she wears makeup that whitens her face. At the end of season 2, she changes into a red, white, and black western outfit. Personality Chizuru Yukimura is a gentle, polite, well mannered, caring, soft-spoken girl and is also humble and shy. She hardly ever speaks her mind unless driven to by her concern for others. Her compassion often leads her to inquire about others' well-being. Chizuru is also quite fearless, yet is hesitant to fight, and she hardly ever gets angry. She is often the first one to show emotion when something tragic occurs. Chizuru comes to care quite a lot for the Shinsengumi leaders as she spends time with them and learns of their ideals. She also starts to fall in love with the vice-commander, Toshizo Hijikata in the anime. Skills & Abilities Being the daughter of a doctor, Chizuru possesses some medical knowledge, which seems to expand as she helps Yamazaki treat wounded soldiers. She is also reliable in relaying messages and is good at cooking and cleaning. As an oni, she has the ability to heal quickly from injuries and is implied to have somewhat of a sixth sense, as in episode 6, she was able to sense Kazama and his henchmen. She is skilled with a kodachi, ''a short sword, having learned how in a dojo to defend herself, yet she is rarely seen using it. History Chizuru was born into the Yukimura Clan, which claimed to be decendents of a demonic bloodline and resided in east Japan. It is revealed that a few unknown years after her and her twin brother, Kaoru, were born, the Yukimura Clan was attacked by those of another clan simply for not chosing sides in a petty clan-war. Chizuru and Kaoru escaped with their lives, courtesy of Kodo Yukimura. But shortly after, Chizuru and Kaoru were separated because of the government finding the last survivors of the Yukimura Clan. In her years before the setting of the game, she lived in a small place in Edo, where her father, Kodo, was a doctor, specializing in western medicine and helping nearby neighbors. She had never known about her twin brother in her years living with Kodo and had lived a satisfying life with her father, never knowing her mother. It is also assumed that somewhere during this time, Chizuru was given the Yukimura Clan's treasure, a kodachi, and was taught to learn how to defend herself with it, never knowing its significant meaning to the Yukimura Clan. Plot Game Prologue Chizuru starts off leaving her home to Kyoto in search of her father, Kodō Yukimura. Upon entering Kyoto, she runs into ronin, who chase after her. Shortly after, she is greeted by the ''Furies but is saved by Saitō Hajime and Souji Okita. There, she also meets Toshizo Hijikata, who brings her back to the Shinsengumi Headquarters. The next day, she is brought in a meeting between the rest of the captains of the Shinsengumi, where she reveals her purpose in Kyoto. Isami Kondo, upon finding out that Chizuru is the daughter of Kodo Yukimura, allows her to stay under the Shinsengumi's wing until they found her father. In later months, Chizuru assists the Shinsengumi regarding the Ikedaya incident. Depending on the player's choices, the plot changes for Chizuru. Second Season Currently, Chizuru has discovered that her father, Koudou, is developing the Rasetsu so he can destroy humanity. It's also revealed that he is not her true father; in fact, he was a relative that took Chizuru in after the Yukimura family was destroyed by refusing to join a plot that involved bringing down the Shogunate. During this time, Kaoru tries to kill Chizuru but fails, admitting that he still loved her as a sister. Kazama then kills Kaoru and tells Chizuru he will give her some time to talk to Koudou before they attack him. Shinpachi and Harada leave the Shinsengumi. After several battles, the Shinsengumi find out from Amagiri that the Rasetsu are shortening their own lives by using their powers. Chizuru and Hijikata are forced to abandon Kondou when the enemy overwhelms them and the two leave along with Kai Shimada. Later on, when Hijikata finally cannot control his thirst for blood, he allows Chizuru to give him her blood and the two seem to grow closer together as a result. She also nurses him back to health after he takes a serious blow while fighting with Kazama Chikage. 'Hakuouki SSL' In SSL, Chizuru is a first year and the only female student of Hakuou Academy. With an invitation from childhood friend Toudou, she resolves to enroll in the institution. She lost her parents at an early age and has since been living with Yukimura Koudou, a distant relative. She has a twin brother called Nagumo Kaoru, who lives separately in another family. Their relationship has been estranged. Quotes * "Even if you did break all my bones, I will never submit!" Trivia *Chizuru's name means thousand cranes, which in Japanese tradition is considered to be lucky and grants long life, especially if you fold a thousand cranes out of paper. *Chizuru is 16 at the beginning of the game which puts her year of birth at 1848 *In the anime, Chizuru's hair is a plain medium brown. In the game, it's almost black. *Chizuru does not wield a katana per se. She wields a kodachi which is part of a katana/kodachi set that is actually an heirloom passed down through her oni family. She owns the kodachi, while her brother Kaoru owns the katana. *In the anime, Chizuru rarely fights (save for a brief fight with Kaoru). However, in Hijikata's route, she manages to fend off Kazama very well. Despite sustaining several injuries, she didn't back down to Kazama even once, knowing that if she did, Kazama would have taken her away to be his bride. *Chizuru sleeps with her hair out in the anime. *Chizuru has a theme music in the anime Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pure-Blood Oni